Time and Again
by Aliria Zettle
Summary: Tea/Seto and some Mai/Joey. Seto finds a side of Tea no one knows. What if he begins to like that side of her?
1. Default Chapter

Yami Yugi: Ash Nite does not own Yugioh. She does, however own a pair of moose socks.*snickers*  
  
Ash Nite: You are never allowed to do the disclaimer ever again.  
  
Yami Yugi: *Laughing*  
  
Ash Nite: Hmmmmm...  
  
Yami looked down at himself as he felt a cool breeze play over his skin. It was chilly compared to the heat his clothes trapped to his skin. He screamed with mortification as he realized that he was wearing only his heart-decorated boxers.  
  
Ash Nite: *Smiling* That will teach him.  
  
Yami: I am.burr.s-so.s-sorry. Now.CHANGE ME BACK!  
  
Ash Nite: I shall show mercy.  
  
Yami again felt his clothes change, but not back to normal. A pink, flowered summer dress was draped over him, complete with a sunbonnet on his now straight, tri-colored hair.  
  
Yami: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash Nite: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now in with the story!   
  
Chapter one: Yami/Tea  
  
Caro Mio Ben,  
  
Cre di mial men, senza de te languisceil cor. Il tuo feldel so sirao gnor. Cessa, crudel, tantorignor!  
  
I wrote the beautiful song time and again, not really knowing how to space the words. The beautiful melody replayed itself in my head. An old song of love, handed down from who knows when. Arietta was a true artist.  
  
I hummed it to myself as I drew pictures of Yami. His face was posted all over my diaries alongside the old ones of Joey. Joey was attracted to Mia, though, as anyone with eyes could see. A moment too long of shaking hands, some glances thrown over his shoulder, some glances thrown over her shoulder. At first I was jealous, but I can tell that theirs is going to be a long-term relationship. So I had backed off. Now Yami is my crush.beautiful Yami..  
  
"Tea? What do you think the answer is?" Mr. Arthur inquired.  
  
Shit. "Hmm.um.this is a hard one." I sputtered, turning beat red. I tried to stall for time as I racked my brain for smidgens of the lesson. The class snickered. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me. "Uh. I don't think I can solve that one." I blushed in mortification as every one- that's right everyone-burst out laughing. Mr. Arthur frowned and said, "Well then, Mr. Kaiba, would you care to answer for her?"  
  
"The square root of one hundred is ten," Seto snickered.  
  
Double Shit. It was an easy problem. I have to start paying more attention. I looked down at my notes. They were lost amongst the drawings of Yami.  
  
??????-????  
  
Kaiba ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was trying to read the Tea's files for Mr. White. What does it mean? He thought for like the hundredth time. The first word was a T that was for sure. But the rest of the letters were a mystery. Hmmm.why is it that I can recognize the T, but nothing else? He thought about it for a while before coming up with the answer. The T is capitalized, while the rest are lower case, shrouding them in mystery, so if I just do this. and this.and then. Yea! I got in! Finally- WHAT? Access denied?! How can that be?  
  
A message flashed across the screen: ??-?????????????????????????????????????+?  
  
Now that Kaiba had learned how to understand what the words said.  
  
You'll have to do better than that, Kaiba!  
  
Who are you? He hastily wrote back.  
  
I guard the files. And I say that your access is denied.  
  
Are you the computer?  
  
NO! I am a person.  
  
How did you know my name?  
  
I hacked into your files, Mr. Kaiba. You have met your match. Don't ever try to hack into these files again. If you do, you shall be sorry.  
  
With that, Kaiba's computer crashed. "SHIT!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the table.  
  
Who had dared to read his files? Who had dared to challenge the best computer-hacker?  
  
Kaiba looked evilly at the computer. They had crossed the wrong man.  
  
A/N: There you go! I found this in my computer from a long time ago.I'd forgotten all about it! And no wonder.but for my past self, I shall post it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, I had NO intention of writing this next chapter, but I am feeling bad, so here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Standing up, Seto gained control of himself. No one could out-hack him, so he had no reason to be worried. The only problem would be to instal traps and upload new passwords, and that could only take about a week. 'That's one week too long,' he thought with a grimace. But it was his only choice.unless.unless he tried a counter attack. Like if the idiot tried to log on again, Seto could always just crash the guy's computer. 'But why would he want to? I was the one trying to get into some one else's files.'  
  
So the options were clear. Fail the job or endanger himself. But when Mr. White had sent the secretary, he had made it clear that this was not an offer to be turned down or failed.otherwise the consequences would be dire. Seto didn't know what he meant by that, but it was not something he wanted to test. This Mr. White had the power to take down Kaiba Corp with only one word, and strip Seto of his property and even family. And Mokuba was just too dear for that.  
  
So the second option was the one that was going to be acted upon. To access Tea's files, Seto would need to be fast and cunning. No prob., right? Wrong. This would be extremely hard and possibly dangerous. If that person hadn't been as good, or possibly even better than Seto, he would have been pushed aside easily. But that wasn't the case, and because the guy was so good, Seto had to tread cautiously. 'Who knows? He could even be setting up traps and viruses in my drive right now'.  
  
  
  
Four or five blocks away, in a small, cozy looking condo, was a young girl about Seto's age. With short cropped brown hair and wide, blue eyes, she looked completely innocent and kind. But her actions spoke otherwise.  
  
With her feet curled up under her, Tea was checking out a famous CEO's phone bills, looking for clues as to why he had been trying to surf through HER files.  
  
Nothing intresting appeared, and so after a while Tea called it a night and started to shut down, but then something funny happened. Her computer screen blacked out for about three seconds before appearing with a bunny hopping around it. It was like one of those stupid cartoon characters that were always overly hyper and destructive.  
  
Tea drew back in disgust as the thing began to speak. "Yuk, yuk, yuk! Hello Tea! Yuk, yuk, yuk! If you want to know the answer to your problem, go to the Olinda Park at 10:00 sharp!!!!!!! Yuk, yuk, yuk!"  
  
With that, her computer went back to normal. "Right, like I'd go!" She yelled derisevly at it in disgust. Why was everyone after her? She should appear as just an everyday, normal girl obsesed with friendship because it's the only thing that girl has! Unless she was letting her cover slip...but that couldn't be possible! Every one around her seemed to act normally!! Except, of course, for Yugi/Yami. But he would never expose her unless he had significant proof. 'After all, Tea IS Yugi's friend', she reminded herself.  
  
Almost reasured, Tea slipped silently into bed, clothes and all. Just taking off her shoes, she fell into a troubled sleep, where dreams of her past happy life haunted her.  
  
Even though she pretended to be completely hard, she knew that a part of her wasn't yet cold, but never chose to except that fact of her innocence. She was changed, and that was that. No longer that young girl who always wore smiles, she was different now and forever.  
  
But there's always hope, though Tea chose not to accept it - wishing to become hard and have some use in this world. 'Because,' she thought, 'No one loves me.'  
  
And with that, she drifted off.  
  
  
  
AN: That was funky!! FUNKY BABY, YEAH!! Ok, a little too hypee here. Hehe. HEHE. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
YAN: Riiiiight. Um..Ok ppl, R&R OR SUFFER OUR ETERNAL WRATH.Line! Oh, yeah! Bw-HA-HA? Right, Ok, more feeling. *throws head back* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
THERE WE GO! R&R! Oh yeah! And merry Christmas to y'all!!! 


End file.
